Frozen: The Emerald Soldier
by Desertstorm272
Summary: After his father was murdered, Dante Rayner is taken care by the Royal Family in Arendelle. Soon he falls in love with Elsa who also falls for him. As they grow up, Arendelle will be at war against both their enemies and Sinestro. Elsa and Dante will defend both the Kingdom and the World or die trying. Violence, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1: Arendelle

**Hello readers. This is Desertstorm272. I decide to merge Frozen and Green Lantern together. Dante Rayner is an OC for this Fanfic. Dante will meet Elsa the night before Frozen.**

"**The light in your soul is far greater than the darkness. Shine your light." **

― **Lailah Gifty Akita**

In outer space, Kyle Rayner is under attack by a few Sinestro Lanterns. In his arms was his 5 year old son name Dante. Kyle was desperately trying to get away from the Yellows but they're closing in.

Dante-"Dad, what's happening?"

Kyle-"Those Sinestros are after you, son."

Dante-"What do they want?"

Kyle-"I don't know. They just want you."

They then see their home planet, Earth.

Dante-"Are you taking me home?"

Kyle-"I'm taking you somewhere safe on Earth. Hold on."

**Arendelle, Norway**

They enter the planet, but the Sinestros are still on their tail. He creates green smoke to lose them. When the Yellows fly into the smoke they lost track of them. Kyle then sees a castle up ahead. He lands in front of the castle gates. He places Dante down and knocks on the gates before looking at his son.

Kyle-"Dante, listen to me very carefully. I'm giving you your ring and your battery. The king and queen will take care of you."

Dante-"Dad, no! I'm not leaving you."

Kyle-"Son, I have to draw them out. They're after me."

Dante-"Daddy, please."

Kyle grabs Dante's cheek and look into his eyes.

Kyle-"Dante, look at me. It's gonna be okay. You are a Green Lantern. You fear nothing. Fulfill your destiny."

Dante sheds tears in his eyes knowing that his father may not come back. Kyle gives Dante the ring and the battery before hugging him for the last time.

Kyle-"I love you, son."

Dante-"I love you, daddy."

Kyle takes to the skies still looking at his son before turning to the three Sinestros. They all open fire on him and he yells in pain. Dante hides behind a rock watching his father getting mauled. Kyle creates a shield but the fear dissolves the construct. Kyle flies out of here and the Yellow Lanterns. Kyle turns to them and constucts heavy machine guns and open fire. The Sinenstros easily dodge the bullets and strike Kyle in the chest from their rings. Dante gasps in horror. Kyle falls to the ground. His face was bleeding. Then the Sinestros close in but the leader of the Corps has arrived. Kyle recognizes on of them.

Kyle-"Amon Sur."

Amon-"Kyle Rayner. I knew you are the one whose wife gave birth to a new born Lantern. Now tell me where is he?"

Kyle-"Never. I rather die than cooperate with you, savages"

Amon charges up his ring.

Amon-"You last warning, Rayner. Where is he?"

Kyle-"You're too late, Sur. Dante is long gone from you. One day he will come for you."

Amon Sur charges up his ring and executes Kyle. Dante looks back as his father dies. Then Amon looks around for Dante but he is nowhere to be found.

Amon Sur-"Come. Sinestro awaits us a home."

Amon Sur and the Sinestros decided to leave Earth and never come back. After the Sinestros left, Dante emerges from his hiding spot and goes to his dad who is now dead. Then Kyle's ring emerges from his hand and goes to Dante. Dante grabs Kyle's ring and puts it away for safe keeping. Just then the gates are open and a few guards walk out and see Dante who quickly puts the items away before they saw them. They point their assault rifles at him.

Guard-"Hey you kid. Don't move."

Dante-"Please, help me. My dad has just died and I have nowhere to go."

Just then a pair of rulers had show up. King Adgar and Queen Idun reach to Dante.

King Adgar-"You there, what are you doing here?"

Dante-"My dad is dead. Please help me."

Idun-"I'm sorry to hear that. We'll bury him in the morning. Come inside its a cold night."

Dante-"Thank you."

Adgar-"Take the body to the Chapel."

Captain-"Yes, your highness."

As the guards take the body of Kyle Rayner to the Chapel, Adgar, Idun, and Dante head inside the castle. Dante was amazed about the place.

Adgur-"What is your name?"

Dante-"Rayner. Dante Rayner."

Idun-"Well, Dante. Where did you come from?"

Dante-"I was born in Oa but don't freak out."

Idun-"Wow."

Dante-"Yeah. My father was Green Lantern who swore to protect the innocent."

Adgar-"What happen to him?"

Dante-"He was killed by Sinestro. I watch the murder myself."

Dante sheds so tears in his eyes. Idun hugs him with care.

Idun-"I'm sorry to hear that."

Adgar-"Your father would have been very proud of you."

Dante-"Thanks."

Adgar-"We'll talk more in the morning. You should get some sleep."

Dante-"Where do I sleep?"

Idun-"Kai will guide you to your room."

Kai-"Right this way, sir."

Kai guides Dante to his room. When he opens the door he was amazed about it. It is decorated room with a bed and view of the kingdom down below.

Kai-"Would there be anything else, Mr. Rayner?"

Dante-"Just call me Dante. And no thanks that would be all."

Kai-"Very well, Dante. Good night."

Dante-"Good night."

Kai leaves and closes the door. Dante then walks to the bed and lies down. He looks at his father's ring for a while. He then takes out his battery and charges both his and father's.

Dante-"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evils might. Beware my power Green Lantern's Light."

After he charges the rings, he looks in the draws for some pajamas to sleep in. He then changes into to them and heads to bed. He looks at the moon before shutting his eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Qward, Amon Sur and the Sinestros have returned from their mission. Just then their leader, Thaal Sinestro arrives. Amon and the others kneeled before him.<p>

Thaal-"What have done so far?"

Amon-"We have hunted down Kyle Rayner who was fleeing during the attack on Oa. He fled to Earth carrying his son."

Thaal-"Have you find him?"

Amon-"After we executed Kyle, his son disappeared from sight."

Thaal-"How is this possible?"

Amon-"His son is only 5. What should we do?"

Thaal then thinks about something and then he decides to let the child wait before testing him.

Thaal-"We wait when the time is right. Once he's grown up, we shall test his strength."

Thaal smiles wickedly knowing that he will battle Dante soon.

**What do you think about it? Read and Review. No flames or get executed by Amon like Kyle Rayner. **


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Elsa

It was beautiful morning in Arendelle. Dante has slowly woken up. He grabs his ring and puts it on. He did not change into his uniform. He grabs his father's ring and looks at it. He decides to do something about it to keep it safe. He gets out of bed and goes to the drawer and looks for something. He finds a piece of string and begins working on it. Just then the door opens and Kai appears.

Kai-"Good morning, Dante."

Dante-"Morning, Kai."

Kai-"Breakfast is served for you."

Dante-"I'll be right there."

Kai closes the door and Dante finishes the necklace. Kyle's ring is secured and places around his neck. The ring is hanging down. He puts the neckless underneath his shirt. He sees a pair of clothing for to change. He changes and heads down to the diner hall. When he got there, he was amazed. King Adgar and Queen Idun are sitting down. Across the table were their daughters. One was a girl with strawberry blonde hair and has blue eyes. She also has thin lips. She is an energetic girl who gets excited all the time. She is around Dante's age. Next to her was her sister who is 7 years old. Unlike her sister, she is kind-hearted, intelligent, a graceful girl. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Dante was amazed about this girl. To her, she was beautiful. Then King Adgar sees Dante.

King Adgar-"Ah, good morning, Dante."

Dante-"Good morning, your highness."

Idun-"Did you get a good sleep?"

Dante-"Yes mam."

Princess-"Mommy who is that boy?"

Adgar-"This is Dante Rayner. He's new here. Dante, these are our daughters, Anna and Elsa."

Anna walks to Dante with a smile on her face. Dante just stand there.

Anna-"Hi, Dante. Are you new here? Where are you from? How old are you?"

Dante-"Whoa there, Anna. Take it easy."

Idun-"She's gets excited everytime."

Then Dante sees Elsa who smiles at him. He nervously walks to her.

Dante-"Hi, Elsa. I'm Dante."

Elsa-"What a nice name, Dante. Come sit so we can chat."

Dante-"Okay."

Dante finds a seat and sits down. He is across from Elsa. He receives his breakfast. A plate full of scramble eggs with hash browns and bacon. A glass of orange juice is served for him. Dante was in heaven about the food. As they eat Elsa begins asking questions to Dante.

Elsa-"So, Dante, where are you from?"

Dante did not want lie to a princess so he begins explaining it to her and Anna about his life.

Dante-"When I was growing up, I begin learning about being a Green Lantern."

Anna-"What's a Green Lantern?"

Dante-"Uh, a Green Lantern is a soldier who protects a huge amount of land. He's like a police officer."

Anna-"Are you one of them?"

All-"Anna!"

Anna-"What?"

Dante-"No. When I grow up."

After breakfast, Dante decides to go for a walk. He sits down underneath a tree and looks out into the fjord. The fjord is sailed by ships and in the skies above were a few planes. He looks around to see if anyone is watching him. He then constructs a hand size airplane and throws it in the air. He watches at the construct flies around him and the tree. It lands on his hand and it dissolves. When he turns around he sees Anna. He startles and backs off a bit.

Dante-"Whoa! Anna, you scared me."

Anna-"Hello, Dante."

Dante-"Hi, Anna."

Anna-"Watcha doin'?"

Dante-"Just looking at the fjord."

Anna-"Hey. I saw you talking to Elsa today."

Dante-"What?"

Anna-"You like my sister don't you?"

Dante-"Hey, Anna. Slow down a bit. I just meet her."

Anna-"Tell me."

Dante-"Mmm-mmm."

Anna then out of nowhere pounces on Dante, pinning him to the ground. He struggles to get her off of him.

Dante-"What are you doing?"

Anna-"Tell me."

Dante-"Get off of me."

Anna-"If you tell me, I'll get off."

Dante-"Okay! Okay! I like her! There you happy?"

Anna then gets off of him. Dante gets off and wipes some "dust" off of him. Anna then walks back to the castle. Dante was a bit shocked when Anna was force to tell her that he likes Elsa. He asks himself "Who is she?" He then shrugs and walks back inside the castle. He heads to the throne room where King Adgar and Queen Idun are sitting. He kneels before them in respect.

Dante-"My king and queen."

Adgar-"Please, Dante. You don't have to kneel. You live here now."

Dante-"I know, but it just for fun."

They chuckled a bit. Just then the door open and Dante turns around and sees Elsa walking to them.

Dante-"Hello, Elsa."

Elsa-"Hi Dante."

Dante looks at her beautiful sapphire eyes while Elsa looks at his chocolate eyes. They both stare at each other for a while.

Dante-"_Her eyes are beautiful like a blue flower."_

Elsa-"_His eyes are like chocolate ready to be eaten."_

Then the king gets their attention.

Adgar-"If you want, you can go for a walk in the garden."

Idun-"Go ahead, you two."

Dante-"Thank you."

Dante and Elsa heads out to the garden and talk.

Dante-"So, Elsa. You do anything that entertains you?"

Elsa-"Well if I tell you, will you not freakout?"

Dante-"Elsa, I fear nothing."

Elsa-"Okay. I have powers of ice and snow."

Dante was quiet for a while.

Elsa-"Dante?"

Dante-"Wow. That's kinda cool. Can you show me?"

Elsa-"Sure."

Elsa twirls her finger and it creates a bluebird from snow. Dante was amazed about her powers. He places a finger in front and the bird lands on him. He ignores the cold and looks at it before it dissolves into ice dust. Dante then thinks before speaking to Elsa.

Dante-"How did you get them?"

Elsa-"I was born with them."

Dante-"Wow. Uh, listen. I'm about to show you something too. If I show you, will not freak out?"

Elsa-"I will never do such a thing."

Dante-"Okay."

Dante shows Elsa his power ring and it glows. It then creates a flower and he grabs it with his fingers. Elsa gasps in amazement.

Dante-"Go ahead. Take it."

Elsa slowly takes the flower and looks at it.

Elsa-"Wow. You have powers too?"

Dante-"Well I was not born with them. This ring chose me."

Elsa-"What does that symbol represent?"

Dante-"The Green Lantern Corp. This color is also an emotion. It represents willpower."

Elsa-"What about other colors beside green?"

Dante-"Well Blue by Hope, Red by Anger, Yellow Fear, Indigo Compassion, Orange Avarice, and Pink by Love."

Elsa-"Wow. I wish I can be a pink warrior."

Dante-"You just need love inside your heart. It takes time. When the time comes, the ring will choose you. Now you want to see something very cool?"

Elsa-"Yes.

Dante-"Close your eyes and hold out your arms."

Elsa does what she is told and Dante carefully grabs both her arms. He then lifts off from the ground up to 5 feet in the air.

Dante-"Okay, you can open them."

Elsa opens her eyes gasps. She holds on to Dante tightly not wanting to let go.

Elsa-"Whoa!"

Dante-"It's okay."

Elsa then smiles with excitement.

Elsa-"I'm flying."

Dante-"Me too."

Elsa-"How?"

Dante-"My ring allows me to fly."

Dante then lands on the ground. Elsa then let's go of him.

Elsa-"Wow. That was fun."

Dante-"Yeah. You wanna go on a swing?"

Elsa-"We don't have one."

Dante-"I can handle that."

He creates a swing underneath a tree and Elsa climbs on and swings. She was filled with joy. He smiles while looking at her. Just then Adgar arrives.

Adgar-"Dante, it's time."

Dante's joy comes to an end. He prepares to mourn his father. Elsa looks at him with a worried look.

Elsa-"What is it?"

Dante-"It's my dad's funeral. I'm sorry."

He leaves with the Adgar and the captain of the Royal Guard. At the Fjord, his father was wrapped in with cloth and placed on a boat. A group of archers with flaming arrows are in position to fire on the boat as it drives into the open water. Dante joins the archers for the cremation. He fires the arrow and it hits dead center in the boat. Soon the others released their arrows. They hit the boat and goes up in flames. Adgar, Idun, Dante, some guest are watching the boat burned. From the balcony, Anna, Elsa, Kai, and Gerda are watching it burn too. As the boat begins to sink people are walking back to the village except for Dante. He stays and watches as the boat begins to slip from the surface. When the boat disappears into the seas, Dante turns and walks away from the fjord back to the castle. Elsa sees Dante from the balcony and heads to down to meet him. As they meet, they share a bear hug. Soon, Anna, and the parents shared hug to Dante.

**I know everyone is sad that Dante's dad died in the first chapter. But soon, Dante trains himself for battle against Sinestro and the Corps. The next on is the movie. Read and Review. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Accident

It was a peaceful night and everyone was sleeping in the castle. Elsa was sleeping when Anna arrives into the room. She climbs on Elsa's bed and wakes her up.

Anna-"Elsa. Psst. Elsa!"

Elsa groans and tries to ignore her.

Anna-"Wake up. Wake up. Come, Elsa. Please wake up."

Elsa-"Anna, go back to sleep."

Anna leans on Elsa back to back.

Anna-"I just can't. The skies awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

Elsa-"Go play by yourself."

Meanwhile, Dante was sleeping peacefully. He starts to forget about his memory of the death of his father. He dreams about Elsa when he first met her. As he dreams, Elsa and Anna had enter his room quietly. They reach to Dante as close as they can.

Anna-"Dante, wake up."

Dante-"*Groans* Go away. I'm sleeping."

Anna-"Come, Danty. It's time to play."

Dante-"Too tired. We play in the morning."

Elsa-"Come on, Dante. Please?"

Dante slowly open his eyes and see Anna very close to him. He yells and falls off the bed. He recover and leans his hand on his head.

Dante-"Okay. You girls win. Let's go."

They head for the ballroom.

Anna-"Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Dante-"Do it carefully."

Elsa-"Hey, Dante. You ready your ring?"

Anna-"You have a ring?"

Dante-"It allows me to create anything I can imagine."

Anna-"Alright."

Elsa-"Ready?"

With that, Elsa spreads her hand and creates snow. Anna and Dante were amazed about Elsa's powers.

Dante then flies around the snow. Anna was amazed about Dante when he's flying.

Anna-"You're flying."

Dante-"Yeah. My ring allows me to fly."

Anna-"This is amazing."

Elsa-"Come guys. Let's have some fun."

Elsa creates a hill for them to slide down. Dante creates a snow board and slides down with Elsa and Anna following him on a sled. When they reach to the floor, Dante creates a trampoline. They jump on and they bounce into the air with joy and fun.

Dante-"Whoo-hoo!"

Elsa-"Yeah!"

Anna-"Whee!"

Once they're done, they got off and Dante dissolves the construct. Then they play castle where Dante is a knight and Anna and Elsa are princesses. They are trapped in a small castle tower construct guarded by a fire breathing dragon.

Elsa-"Help. We're trapped in a tower."

Anna-"Who's gonna save us?"

Dante-"I'll save you."

Dante reaches to the tower but the dragon sees him. He roars and faces Dante.

Dante-"Back off, beast. You keep the princesses prisoner. Now release them."

The construct response by breathing green fire at him, but Dante rolls out of the way.

Dante-"I'll take that as a no."

He pulls down his helmet visor and readies his sword and shield. They battle for the damsels in distress. The dragon fires but Dante blocks the flames with his shield.

Elsa-"Be careful, brave knight."

The dragon spins his tail and hits Dante back a few feet.

Anna-"Ooh. That's gotta hurt."

Dante recovers and gets a bit mad.

Dante-"Okay you oversize reptile. You ask for it!"

Dante charges and attacks the dragon. He swings his sword and scratches him. The dragon backs off towards the edge. Dante jumps and swings his sword and it strikes the beast in the head. He falls off the castle and on the ground. It dissolves into air like dust.

Anna-"You did it."

Elsa-"You save us."

Dante reaches to the door and opens it. Anna and Elsa burst out and hug Dante.

Anna-"Our hero."

They hug and they leave the castle. Dante dissolves the constructs.

Elsa-"Watch this."

Elsa moves her arms and creates a snowman.

Dante-"Nice. What are gonna name him?"

Elsa-"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Dante-"Hi, Olaf."

As they had fun, Anna decides to run up while Elsa creates columns a bit higher than her.

Anna-"Do it again."

Elsa-"Wait!"

Anna did not listen as she kept running. Elsa was having to trouble with her speed.

Elsa-"Slow down!"

Elsa accidently trips and shoot the ice as Ann jumps off the pile of snow.

Dante-"Anna, look out!"

Anna gasps as the ice hits her in the forehead. She falls, but Dante flies and catches her. He lands on the ground holding on to her tightly.

Elsa-"Anna!"

She runs to her. Dante checks Anna's head.

Dante-"She's been hit in the forehead."

Elsa-"Momma! Papa!"

Dante-"Hang in there, Anna."

Elsa-"We got you."

Just then the ice burst from the door and out comes Adgar and Idun. They gasps and rush to Anna who was down.

Adgar-"Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!"

Dante-"Wait. It's not her fault."

Elsa-"It was an accident. I'm sorry, Anna."

Idun-"She's ice cold."

Dante-"What are we going to do?"

Adgar-"I know where we have to go."

They head out to the location. Elsa sees Dante and stops.

Elsa-"What about you?"

Dabte-"I'll fly over to give you guys' protection."

Idun-"How?"

Dante floats into the air which surprises the king and queen.

Dante-"I'll explain later. Right now we have to help Anna!"

With that they rush to the stable to grab a pair of horses. Dante takes off in the air and waits for them. When they pass him, Dante flies following Elsa's ice trail from her. They follow the road through the woods and into an open field. When they got there, they dismount their horses and call for help.

Adgar-"Please! Help!"

Dante-"Anna is cold! We need help!"

Just then a bunch of boulders rolled towards them. They then change into living beings known as trolls. The bigger with a walking stick walks to the family.

Old Troll-"Welcome to the Valley of the Living Rocks. I'm Pabbie, leader of the clan. What can I do for you?"

Adgar-"Elsa, Anna, and Dante were playing when Anna was struck by Elsa magic."

Pabbie-"Born with the powers or cursed?"

Adgar-"Born. And they're getting stronger."

Pabbie-"You're lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

Adgar-"Do what you must."

Pabbie walks to Anna and pulls a blue ball from her head. Dante was amazed about it. The ball expands and shows Anna's memories.

Pabbie-"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun."

The memories are changed from night to days in the ball room. Once it's done, Pabbie places the ball back inside Anna's head.

Dante-"Is she gonna be okay?"

Pabbie-"She will be alright."

Elsa-"But she won't remember I have powers?"

Adgar-"It's for the best."

Pabbie-"Elsa, listen to me carefully. Your powers will only grow."

As he speaks, the Northern Lights show Elsa, Anna, and Dante growing up. Elsa creates snowflakes while Dante creates birds.

Pabbie-"There is beauty in it... But also great danger."

It shows the snowflakes turning into spike and it glows red. Elsa is surrounded by fear and Dante fights off Sinestro until he's get killed by him. Elsa yelps in terror and hides behind Dante. He creates a shield and wraps Elsa around him for protection.

Dante-"I can't let that happen."

Pabbie-"Dante, your will is growing, but so is your fear."

Dante-"What do you mean?"

Pabbie-"As a member of the Green Lantern Corp, you must protect the ones you care the most. But there is danger. Your fear grows as you become closer to will. Fear is the enemy of will and Elsa has fear. You shall protect her at all costs."

Dante-"I'm not weak. I'm a warrior. A warrior protects the ones he/she cares. Pabbie, I shall keep her safe until my last breath. Fear, beware my power."

Adgar-"We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone...including Anna."

Idun-"Dante, you shall keep close to Elsa. No one is allow be near her."

Dante-"I will your highness. I will."

He takes out his lantern and inserts his ring in.

Dante-"_In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's Light."_

The light glows around the valley and his ring is fully charged.

**Read and Review. The next is when Anna, Elsa, and Dante grow up but they also suffered a terrible loss. **


	4. Chapter 4: Isolated and Afraid

The next morning after the incident, things have change for the entire kingdom. Elsa is locked up in her room. The castle gates are locked up for good. And the villagers are forbidden to see the Royal Family. Dante was in his room waking up when King Adgar enter his room.

Adgar-"Rise and shine, Dante."

Dante-"I'm up, your highness."

Adgar-"Everything has changed now. We can't allow anyone to see Elsa."

Dante-"I'll go she how she's doing."

Dante got out of bed and dressed. He then heads for Elsa's room until he sees Anna at the door.

**Elsa? *Knocks on the door* Do you want to build a snowman?**

**Come on let's go and play.**

**I never see you anymore. Come out the door.**

**It's like you've gone away.**

**We used to be best buddies.**

**And now we're not. I wish you would tell me why.**

**Do you want to build a snowman?**

**It doesn't have to be a snowman."**

Elsa-_Go away, Anna."_

**Okay... bye.**

Anna turns and sees Dante watching her. He walks to her.

Dante-"How is she?"

Anna-"She does not want to play."

Dante-"It's okay. I'll talk to her."

Anna-"Thank you, Dante."

Anna leaves and Dante walks to the door. He breathes slowly.

Dante-"Elsa? You there?"

Elsa-"Dante? Is that you?"

Dante-"Yes. May I come in?"

Just then door opens and Dante walks in. Elsa sees him and smiles.

Dante-"Are you okay?"

Elsa-"Yeah. I'm glad that you're here."

Dante-"Why is that, Elsa?"

Elsa-"Well, ever since the accident, you knew you're here for me and Anna."

Dante-"That's what we Green Lanterns do. We keep the universe safe from danger. Elsa, I promise that I will defend you to my last breast. You knighted me to be with you."

With that, Elsa hugs Dante. She then climbs on the bed. Elsa pats on the bed next to her wanting Dante to lie next to her. Date climbs on the bed and lies next to her. For the next several years, Dante keeps close to Elsa. They play with their powers to entertain themselves. Dante creates a bird and it flies to Elsa. It lands on her finger and it did not freeze. For a while they had fun. A few days later, King Adgar is in the living room with Elsa. In his hands were pair of light blue gloves.

Adgar-"The gloves will help."

He puts them on Elsa's hands.

Adgar-"See?"

Then they help her calm her fears from growing. Dante stands guard to protect them.

Adgar-"Conceal it...

Elsa-"Don't feel it."

For several years, Elsa is learning to conceal her fear, but her it continues to grow. The walls behind her are freezing. Elsa whimpers in fear.

Elsa-"I'm scared. It's getting stronger."

Adgar-"Getting upset only makes it worse."

He tries to hug her but she walks back behind Dante.

Elsa-"No. Don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you."

Adgar and Idun look at each other in sadness. A few days later, Elsa is looking out at the window watching Dante in flight training. He's in an F-14 Tomcat construct being chased by 2 MiG-28 constructs. Dante is trying to outrun the MIGs.

Dante-"Come on. Let's see what you got."

He banks left but the planes followed him. The lead MIG goes in gun range and fires his cannon. A few bullets hit Dante's plane. Dante then thrusts forward and pulls up. He ignores the g-force and keeps climbing while the enemy fighters chase him.

Dante-"A little more... now!"

Dante pulls back the lever and the F-14 stops. It begins stalling down and passes the MIGs. The planes then turn around dive on him. Dante then pulls up and reaches rooftop level. The first MIG follows but the second one fail to pull up and explodes into pieces.

Dante-"One down, one to go."

Dante then slows down and it passes the MIG. He then locks on target and fires a missile. It hits the target and it shattered into pieces.

Dante-"Yes!"

From below and the castle, the people cheered as Dante does a flyby over the village and the kingdom. Then Dante dissolves the construct and lands on the balcony. The King, Queen, Anna and the servants applauded for Dante's performance and he bows in conclusion. When Dante was finished, he goes to Elsa's room. He knocks on the door and Elsa lets him in.

Dante-"What do you think?"

Elsa-"What a nice performance, Dante."

Dante-"Yeah."

Elsa-"My fear is shrinking but is not enough."

Dante-"I know despite my performance the fear is growing but I will determine to fight it."

A few weeks later, Adgar and Idun receive an invitation for a wedding in Corona. As they are packing, Anna rushes and hugs them.

Anna-"See you in two weeks."

Just then Elsa and Dante curtsies in front of them. Elsa does not want to touch them. She was a bit sad that they are going away for a while.

Elsa-"Do you have to go?"

Adgar-"You'll be fine with Dante, Elsa. We know you will."

At the docks, Anna and Dante bid farewell to King Adgar and Queen Idun and they head out to sea. As they sail, in the sky, a yellow jet construct sees the ship and dives in to attack. It dives down to 100 feet and fires a Kh-55 anti-ship missile. The missile homes in and strikes the center of the bridge. It explodes and the ship sinks into two. A day later after the incident, Dante heads out to search for the shipwreck. A few ships head out to join Dante for the search. Dante is in a P-3 and begins using sonar to detect the contact. Just then the sonar detects the wreckages and Dante dissolves the construct. He dives in to search for any survivors, but when he reaches for the ship it was too late. There are no survivors. He manages to pick up the bodies of Adgar and Idun and takes the to the ships who are waiting. Back at Arendelle, Dante delivers the news to Anna about her parent's death. With that the guards mourn them at a cliff outside of the kingdom. Anna, Dante, and the people pay respect to the fallen rulers. Dante creates a squad of soldiers who commence a 21 gun salute. After the funeral, Dante enters the before Anna arrived. He sees Elsa in tears. She sees him and cries as Dante comforts her. Just then Anna arrives at the door.

**Elsa? PLEASE I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE**

**PEOPLE ARE ASKING WHERE YOU'VE BEEN**

**THEY SAY HAVE COURAGE**

**AND I'M TRYING TO**

**I'M RIGHT OUT HERE FOR YOU.**

**PLEASE LET ME IN.**

Anna slides down the door and sits with her head against it.

**WE ONLY HAVE EACH OTHER.**

**IT'S JUST YOU AND ME.**

**WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?**

**DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?**

Elsa, Dante, and Anna all hang their heads down in sadness.


	5. Chapter 5: Coronation Day

_**Dante-18**_

_**Elsa-21**_

_**Anna-18**_

Dawn has arrived in Arendelle. Everyone is excited that Elsa is about to be crown queen. Dante was a bit excited too because his promotion of the Arendelle Royal Guard. A few years after ice incident, Dante had joined the Royal Guard to keep the Royal Family safe. During his days in the military, Dante was tough with sword fighting and gun shooting. It is the 21ts Century but the government here in Arendelle is Monarchy. Outside the kingdom, a bunch of ships and a few cars had reached the outside area. The military is on alert for any threats. A few tanks patrol the streets and the outskirts of Arendelle, the air force launches several fighters to patrol the skies, and the navy ship patrol the fjord and the ocean.

Dock Master**-"**Welcome to Arendelle!

A boy tries to get away as his mother tries to stuff him in his bunad jacket.

Boy-"Why do I have to wear this?

Mother-"Because the Queen has come of age. It's Coronation Day!"

Boy-"That's not my fault."

Persi-"I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!

Aggie-"And for a whole day! Faster, Persi!"

They pass a tiny but menacing Duke, who wears taps on his shoes to "enhance" his presence. Two thug guards follow close behind him.

Duke-"Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. Did I just say that out loud?"

Meanwhile at the castle courtyard, Dante and the platoon are gathering by Captain Alvis of the Royal Guard. They wear black uniform with black boots and a hat. Each soldier carries a sword.

Captain Alvis-"Platoon! Attention!"

The platoon goes to attention. Captain Alvis and a soldier carrying a medal walk to them.

Captain-"Men, today is the day that we will have a new queen to follow. Ever since the king and queen's death, we knew we keep the kingdom safe until Arendelle needed a new leader. Dante Rayner, front and center."

Dante walks towards Captain Alvis and salutes to him.

Dante-"Yes, sir."

Captain Alvis-"Dante Rayner, congratulations. Because of your service and your duty for her majesty Elsa, you are officially promoted to Lieutenant Commander of the Royal Guard."

Dante-"Thank you, sir."

The solider then places the medal on Dante's uniform. Then Alvis salutes to Dante who salutes back to him. He then walks back to the platoon and turns to the captain.

Captain Alvis-"Now men. We shall all be preparing in one hour for the coronation. Dismissed."

Soldiers-"Yes sir!"

Captain-"Dante, you shall be prepare too."

Dante-"Yes, sir!"

The soldiers head off to prepare themselves for the Coronation while Dante heads back inside the castle to change for the party. At the library, Elsa who is now 21, watches through the window as the guests are arriving.

_DON'T LET THEM IN._

_DON'T LET THEM SEE._

_BE THE GOOD GIRL_

_YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE._

Elsa moves to a painting of her father's coronation. She takes off her gloves and mimics the painting by holding a candlestick and ornament in place of an orb and scepter.

_CONCEAL. DON'T FEEL._

_PUT ON A SHOW._

_MAKE ONE WRONG MOVE_

_AND EVERYONE WILL KNOW._

The candlestick and the ornament begin to freeze over. Elsa gasps and slams them back down onto the table. She tries to reassure herself.

_BUT IT'S ONLY FOR TODAY._

_IT'S AGNOY TO WAIT_

_TELL THE GUARD TO OPEN UP THE GATES_

_DON'T LET THEM IN_

_DON'T LET THEM SEE_

_BE THE GOOD GIRL YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE_

_CONCEAL, DON'T FEEL CONCEAL DON'T FEEL_

After she finishes singing, Elsa prepares herself for the event. Meanwhile in Dante's room, Dante prepares for the coronation. He's in the bathroom shaving to get rid of the beard. Once the beard is gone, he looks at his father's ring. It has not been glowing ever since his death. He clenches the ring and heads for the window.

Dante-"Dad, I will make you proud. No fear will harm her."

Dante walks from the window and changes into his officer uniform. After adjusting his garrison hat, Dante heads for the church for the main event. At the church everyone including the Royal Guard and Dante are waiting for Elsa. Anna was waiting for her sister as well. She sees Dante and waves. Dante looks and salutes. Just then the doors open and sees Elsa walking through the chapel and towards the alter.

Captain-"Attention!"

The soldiers and Lt Cmdr. Rayner stood in attention. Elsa then walks by the line of soldiers. At the end of the line was Dante. She turns her face and smiles at him. Dante mouths "You'll do fine." Once Elsa reaches to the alter, she kneels down and the bishop places the crown on her head. She then rises and sees the scepter and the orb on the pillow. She slowly reaches for them when the bishop sees Elsa with her gloves on.

Bishop-"Your majesty, the gloves."

Elsa hesitates. She breathes nervously, removes her gloves, and places them on the pillow. Her hands shake. She takes the orband scepter and then turns to the people. The bishop begins speaking in Old Norse. While the bishop prays, the items in Elsa's hands begin to freeze over. The praying is done and the bishop declares.

Bishop-"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Crowd & Soldiers-"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

The soldiers and Lt. Rayner salute to the queen. Just in time, Elsa manages to set the orb and scepter back down on the pillow before anyone notices the ice. She picks up her gloves and slips them on. She made it. Later on that night, the party has just begun. There are music playing, people who are chattering or eating, some people dancing. The soldiers are either chattering with each other or with guests. Dante was sitting at the table looking at his father's ring. Just then the trumpets blared and everyone turn their attention to throne. Kai arrives and announces to the guests. The soldiers form up and stand in attention including Dante.

Kai-"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

Elsa arrives first in her dress with a cape. Dante was amazed about the new queen. Then Anna arrives who waves awkwardly to the crowd. As soon as they were together the party resumes. Dante looks at Elsa with his arms behinds his back.

Elsa-"Hi."

Anna-"Hi me? Oh. Hi."

Elsa-"You look beautiful."

Anna-"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful."

Elsa-"Thank you."

They look at the celebration.

Elsa-"Who this is what a party looks like?"

Anna-"It's warmer than I thought."

Elsa-"And what is that amazing smell?"

They close their eyes and inhale.

Both-"Chocolate..."

They open their eyes and giggled. Then Elsa sees Lt-Cmdr. Dante chattering with his Captain. She sighs with passion.

Anna-"Hey you should bring Dante over."

Elsa-"What?"

Anna-"Come on, Elsa. You should ask him to dance with you?"

Elsa-"I can't dance, Anna."

Anna-"I bet he can."

Just then Captain Alvis arrives with Lt-Cmdr. Rayner. He salutes to Anna and Elsa who awkwardly saluted back to him.

Captain-"Your Majesty, allow me to introduce to my new second-in-command of the Royal Guard, Lt-Cmdr. Dante Rayner."

Dante walks in and salutes to Elsa and Anna.

Elsa-"Dante."

Elsa looks at the captain.

Elsa-"You may go, Captain. I wish to speak with Lt. Rayner."

Captain Alvis-"Yes, milady."

Alvis turns and heads back to the guests.

Elsa-"How are you, Dante?"

Dante-"Fine. I'm glad to see you as my new queen."

Anna-"How is it now that you are in command of the guard?"

Dante-"Incredible. We learn the coldness of Norway and the combat advantages in warfare."

Elsa-"You still have your dad's ring?"

Dante shows Elsa and Anna the ring. Dante saddens a bit. Elsa places her glove hands on Dante's cheeks.

Elsa-"You missed him."

Dante-"Yeah."

She kisses him on the forehead.

Elsa-"So you wanna take a walk in the garden?"

Dante-"Absolutely, my queen."

Elsa-"Just call me, Elsa."

Dante-"Sure, Elsa."

They prepare to head out when Kai interrupts.

Kai-"Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown."

The Duke who gets a bit mad at Kai about his home town name.

Duke-"Weselton! The Duke of Weselton! Ahem. Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen."

The Duke does a funny flitter of his feet, a hitch-kick, and a deep bow. As he holds out his hand, head down, his toupee dips forward. Anna giggles. Elsa looks at Anna, stifles a giggle herself. Dante snickers about him.

Elsa-"Thank you, but I don't dance. But my sister does.

Anna-"What?"

Duke-"Lucky you?"

Anna-"I don't think-"

The duke grabs Anna's and pulls her to the dance floor.

Elsa-"Sorry."

She then turns to Dante with a smile on her face.

Elsa-"You wanna dance, Lieutenant?"

Dante-"With pleasure."

They reach to an opening on the floor. They wrap their arms around each other and a slow music begins playing. They do not take their eyes off of each other.

Elsa-"Spin me."

Dante spins her 2 times and they dance. They move back with their hands connected and they move back together.

Elsa-"Now dip me."

Dante nods and dips Elsa slowly. That's when the music comes to an end. The guests applauded at Elsa and Dante's performance. They bow at the guests and the party resumes once more.

Elsa-"Thank you, Dante."

Dante-"No, Elsa. Thank you."

As the party goes on, Anna returns to Elsa and Dante limping from her dance with the Duke.

Duke-_"Let me know if you ready for another round, Milady." _

Elsa-"Well, he was sprightly."

Anna-"Especially for a man in heels."

Dante-"Yeah."

Elsa-"Are you okay?"

Anna-"I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

Elsa-"Me too..."

But then Elsa catches herself. She stiffens up, looks away.

Elsa-"But it can't."

Anna-"Why not? If-"

Elsa-"It just can't."

Anna's smile then drops trying not to get all emotional.

Anna-"Excuse me for a minute."

Anna then takes her leave. Dante walks to Elsa who is sad.

Dante-"You okay?"

Elsa-"Dante, what am I going to do? I want this to be everyday but it can't."

Dante-"I know, Elsa, but your powers are the problem. You must learn to be brave."

Elsa-"I'm a bit scared."

Dante-"It's okay. The light is your shield. Now come let's take a walk."

Elsa-"Sure."

They head for the castle garden walking slowly.

Elsa-"So your dad was one the greatest Green Lanterns of all time?"

Dante-"Yeah. He and his friend Hal Jordan went off on missions to protect the universe from threats."

Elsa-"So this fear. Why is it an emotion?"

Dante-"Sinestro created his own lantern corps known as the Sinestro Corps. The yellow lanterns who are fueled by fear."

Elsa-"Can you tell me about Sinestro?"

Dante-"Sure."

Dante looks around to see if anyone else is watching them. He then pulls out his ring and constructs a soft bench. They sit down and Dante explains to her about Thaal Sinestro.

Dante-"Sinestro is one of the greatest Green Lanterns of the entire Corps. He, along with Hal Jordan and a few others fight the Manhunters who will wipe out the entire galaxy and recreate it with their own image."

Elsa-"Wow. So what happen to him?"

Dante-"Just a few weeks after the Anti-Monitor was destroyed, Hal discovered that Thaal overdress his world planet with an iron fist. He was arrested and charge for treason. For that he was stripped from the corps and banished from Oa never to return. He said that they will fear him. And so the yellow ring he got transform him into the first Yellow Lantern forming now known as the Sinestro Corps."

Elsa-"That was a good story, but he was no killer."

Dante-"Fear is a killer. What fear destroy, we can recreate it."

Elsa-"Listen, Dante. There's something I want to tell you."

Dante-"What is it?"

Elsa-"When we first met, I look at you as if you into me. We both have powers despite the difference. I know that you are the one for me. I want to be with you until the end."

Dante-"What are you saying?"

Elsa-"Dante Rayner... I love you."

Dante-"Elsa..."

Elsa leans in and places a hand on Dante's cheek.

Dante-"I love you too."

They lean in closer and ready their lips. They are inches away until Dante realizes something and pulls out.

Elsa-"What is it?"

Dante-"The party."

Elsa-"You're right. They're gonna be worried."

They got up from the bench and head back inside the ballroom. Then Anna arrives with a man.

Anna-"Elsa! I mean...Queen... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Hans(bowing)-"Your majesty. "

Dante then notices a ring in his middle finger of his right hand. He winches his eyes but then looks at him and Anna.

Anna-"We would like-"

Hans-"-your blessing-"

Anna-"-of-"

And at the same time they say the final word.

Both-"Marriage!"

Elsa-"Marriage?"

Dante-"Excuse me?"

Anna-"Yes."

Elsa-"I'm sorry. I'm confused."

Anna-"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then-Wait. Would we live here?"

Elsa-"Here?"

Hans-"Absolutely!"

Dante-"Wait a minute, Anna! Are you nuts?!"

Elsa-"Anna-"

Anna-"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us-

Elsa-"What? No, no, no, no, no."

Anna-"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must—"

Dante-"Anna, stop it. Just stop for God's sakes."

Elsa-"No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married.

Dante-"You don't even know this person anyway, Anna."

Anna-"Wait what?"

Elsa-"Excuse me, Dante. Anna, may I have a word with you alone?"

Anna-"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

Elsa-"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met.

Anna-"You can if it's true love.

Elsa-"Anna, what do you know about true love?

Anna-"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out."

Dante-"Anna, how could you say that to your sister?! She would never do such a thing."

Elsa-"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me."

Hans-"Your Majesty. If may I ease your-"

Elsa-"No, you may not. And I think you need to leave."

Elsa reaches to Dante and the Captain.

Elsa-"The party is over. Close the gates."

Anna-"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!"

Anna grabs Elsa's hand. She pulls off Elsa's glove. Elsa gasps, spins around and reaches for the glove in panic.

Elsa-"Give me my glove!"

Anna-"Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore."

Dante-"Anna, just leave her alone."

Elsa tries to hold back her tears.

Elsa-"...Then leave."

Anna-"What do I ever do to you?"

Elsa-"Enough, Anna."

Anna-"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

Elsa-"I said, ENOUGH!"

Ice shoots from Elsa's hand, spikes across the floor! Guests cry out in shock, back away. The soldiers scramble in alert. The duke sees the ice from behind his goons.

Duke-"Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here."

Dante sees the spikes too. Elsa backs off and leaves.

Dante-"Elsa!"

He turns to Anna and clenches his fist.

Dante-"You see what you have done? I hope you're happy! This was supposed to be perfect until you ruined it!"

Dante goes after Elsa. Outside Elsa bursts out the castle doors. The citizens cheer for her, but Elsa is frightened.

Crowd-"There she is! Your majesty! Long live the Queen! Queen Elsa... Come drink with us!"

Elsa runs and ducks through the crowd holding her bare hand. A couple with a baby bows to Elsa.

Bowing townsman-"Queen Elsa."

Townswomen with baby-"Your majesty, are you alright?"

Elsa backs away from the baby. She knocks into the fountain and grabs its edge. The waters freeze at her touch. Gasps of shock and fear sweep over the crowd. The Duke and thugs come out the door.

Duke-"There she is! Stop her!"

Dante-"Elsa!"

Dante then lands next to Elsa in his Green Lantern uniform and creates a sword and shield to protect her.

Elsa-"Please, just stay away from me! Stay away!"

She accidentally shoots from her hand and turns the staircase into ice. The thugs and the Duke slipped and fall.

Duke-"Monster! Monster!"

Dante then creates a group of riot police and they create use their shield to block the crowd away from the queen.

Dante-"Elsa, give me some time to hold them off!"

Elsa-"I'm heading for the mountains."

Dante-"Go! I'll meet you over there!"

As the crowd panics, a snowstorm is approaching and Elsa flees for safety. Anna along with Hans arrives carrying the other glove she took from Elsa.

Anna-"Elsa!"

The riot police hold the crowd while Elsa runs out the gates and into fjord. Her powers freeze the water as she steps on it. The water freezes instantly. She breaks into a run, as the water freezes over with each step.

Anna-"Elsa, stop!"

Anna rushes out onto the fjord ice, but she slips and falls.

Hans-"Anna!"

He rushes to Anna's side. Elsa reaches the far shore. She doesn't look back. She just scrambles into the mountains. Anna recovers and sees Elsa but she is gone.

Anna-"No."

Hans-"Look. The fjord."

The ice spreads out until the entire fjord is frozen, locking the ships in place. The snow falls down and Hans and Anna rush through the panic crowd.

Citizen-"Snow? It's snow in July."

Hans-"Are you alright?"

Anna-"No."

Hans-"Did you know?"

Anna-"No."

Then the constructs dissolve and Dante arrives. From behind the thugs, the Duke sees snow falling.

Duke-"Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her."

Anna rushes up to the Duke along with Dante.

Anna-"Wait, no!"

The Duke hides behind his thugs and points out at Anna.

Duke-"You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?"

Hans-"That's right she is in the best way."

Duke-"What about you? You possessed sorcery to? Are you a monster like the queen?"

Dante-"I'm no monster you filthy miscreant! You are! And in case you did not know, I'm a Green Lantern. A soldier who protects people and that person never harms people!"

Anna-"And my sister's not a monster."

Duke-"She nearly killed me."

Hans-"You slipped on ice."

Duke-"Her ice!"

Anna-"It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this... Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her."

Dante-"No, Anna. Ever since the accident, the king orders me to protect Elsa. She is my responsibility. I must keep her safe. No one shall harm her."

He floats up into the air and flies for the mountains to find Elsa.

Anna-"Bring me my horse."

Hans-"Anna, no. It's too dangerous."

Anna-"Elsa is not dangerous. Dante and I will bring her back and I'll make things right."

The Royal Handler brings Anna her horse and a cloak.

Hans-"I'm coming with you."

Anna-"No. I need you here to take care of Arendelle."

Hans-"On my honor."

She throws on the cloak and hops right onto the horse, coronation dress and all.

Anna-"I leave prince Hans in charge!"

Hans-"Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt."

Anna-"She's my sister and she will never hurt me."

She snaps the reigns and rides out to find Elsa. As Hans sees Anna left the kingdom. He raises his fist and in his hand was his Yellow Ring.

Hans-"The plan is in motion, Sinestro. Shall I take out the Green Lantern?"

Sinestro-"_No. Wait until the time is right. Soon you will have what you want."_

Hans-"Considerate done, Sinestro."

The communication is terminated and Hans looks out with the fjord with an evil look on his face.

Hans-"Soon, Green Lantern, you shall be terminated like your father along with Elsa and the kingdom shall be mine."

**Uh-oh. Looks like Hans is a member of the Sinestro Corps. Will Dante ever have a chance to stop him? Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The North Mountain

Meanwhile somewhere near the snow-line, a small figure climbs the highest peak. It's Elsa. Finally, she stops, looks around. Catches her breath and sings...

**THE SNOW GLOWS WHITE ON THE MOUNTAIN TONIGHT,**

**NOT A FOOTPRINT TO BE SEEN.**

**A KINGDOM OF ISOLATION**

**AND IT LOOKS LIKE I'M THE QUEEN.**

**THE WIND IS HOWLING**

**LIKE THIS SWIRLING STORM INSIDE.**

**COULDN'T KEEP IT IN,**

**HEAVEN KNOWS I TRIED. . .**

**DON'T LET THEM IN,**

**DON'T LET THEM SEE,**

**BE THE GOOD GIRL YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE. **

**CONCEAL, DON'T FEEL,**

**DON'T LET THEM KNOW.**

**WELL, NOW THEY KNOW.**

Elsa takes off her glove and throws it into the air.

**LET IT GO. LET IT GO.**

**CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE.**

Elsa creates a snowman, just like the one she made with Anna when they were children.

**LET IT GO. LET IT GO.**

**TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR.**

**I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO SAY.**

**LET THE STORM RAGE ON.**

**THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY.**

Elsa lets her cape fly back into the wind. Not far, Dante flies through the cold night searching for Elsa. He constructs a pair of binoculars and looks for her. He sees her and lands a few feet far from her. Dante was amazed when Elsa was singing.

**IT'S FUNNY HOW SOME DISTANCE**

**MAKES EVERYTHING SEEM SMALL.**

**AND THE FEARS THAT ONCE CONTROLLED ME**

**CAN'T GET TO ME AT ALL.**

**IT'S TIME TO SEE**

**WHAT I CAN DO,**

**TO TEST THE LIMITS AND BREAK THROUGH.**

**NO RIGHT, NO WRONG,**

**NO RULES FOR ME...I'M FREE!**

Elsa creates ice steps and climbs them.

**LET IT GO! LET IT GO!**

**I AM ONE WITH THE WIND AND SKY.**

**LET IT GO! LET IT GO!**

**YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME CRY.**

**HERE I STAND AND HERE I'LL STAY.**

Elsa slams her foot down and forms a giant snowflake.

**LET THE STORM RAGE ON...**

In a flurry of creative release, she raises the snowflake on ice beams, builds walls, archways, a glistening chandelier, and an intricate ceiling that leaves the sky visible.

**MY POWER FLURRIES THROUGH THE AIR INTO THE GROUND.**

**MY SOUL IS SPIRALING IN FROZEN FRACTALS ALL AROUND.**

**AND ONE THOUGHT CRYSTALLIZES LIKE**

**AN ICY BLAST-**

Standing firmly in her mighty ice palace, Elsa removes her crown and throws it.

**I'M NEVER GOING BACK,**

**THE PAST IS IN THE PAST!**

She takes down her hair and creates a new dress made of ice.

**LET IT GO! LET IT GO!**

**AND I'LL RISE LIKE THE BREAK OF DAWN.**

**LET IT GO! LET IT GO!**

The sun rises. Elsa struts onto out onto a balcony and into the light. She's free from her fear.

**THAT PERFECT GIRL IS GONE.**

**HERE I STAND IN THE LIGHT OF DAY.**

**LET THE STORM RAGE ON!**

**THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY.**

She turns and slams her ice palace door on us. From outside, Dante is still searching for Elsa.

Dante-"Elsa! Elsa!"

He then sees a palace made out of ice up ahead.

Dante-"Did Elsa did this?"

He lands in front of the front doors. Dante carefully creates a crossbow and a few arrows in case there is something bad in there. Dante walks in and was shocked about the place. It was beautiful and crystal clear.

Dante-"Wow. Nice place."

Elsa-"_Thank you, my brave soldier."_

Dante looks up and sees Elsa appeared. Elsa wears her hair in a left side braid woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head. She wears a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice and translucent, powder blue sleeves. Covering her feet are kitten heels made entirely from ice and, attached to the back of her bodice is a long, transparent cape of sheer ice which is decorated with large snowflakes and sweeps the floor.

Dante-"Wow. You look beautiful."

Elsa giggles and walks down the stairs towards Dante. His heart is increasing speed. She twirls around in her new dress.

Elsa-"So, what do you think?"

Dante-"Its looks fantastic. You have a gift of art."

Elsa-"Thank you, Dante."

Dante-"So this is where you ran off to. But why?"

Elsa-"I have to keep Anna safe from harm and the duke thinks that I'm a monster."

Dante-"No you're not. You are their queen, Elsa. To me you are not a monster; you are the one of the most beautiful women in all of Arendelle. I trust you more than life itself."

Elsa-"Thank you, Dante. Thank you."

She looks at Dante's constructs and giggles.

Elsa-"Why'd you create a construct?"

Dante looks and dissolves the crossbow quickly and laughs nervously. They stare at each other until Dante turns and walks towards the balcony outside. He leans on the ice rails and sighs. Elsa walks towards him and wraps her arms around him. He is a few inches shorter than her but it does not matter. He turns to the Ice Queen and stares.

Elsa-"You okay?"

Dante-"Yeah. You know back at the party, when you told me that you want to be with me, did you really mean that?"

Elsa-"Dante, I really do care for you. I love you."

She places her hand on his cheek. Dante just stands there.

Dante-"Elsa, I really-"

He gets interrupted when her lips collide with his. His eyes widen but then they are closed. He kisses back at Elsa. Elsa wraps her arms around Dante's neck while he wraps his arms around Elsa's waist. Then out of nowhere, Elsa inserts her tongue in Dante's mouth and strokes his. Dante held back a moan and let Elsa do the work. After a few minutes of kissing, they let go and a bit of saliva escape from their mouths. They take a breather after their kiss.

Dante-"Wow. Was that-"

Elsa-"Our first kiss."

Dante-"I was about to say that."

Elsa giggles at Dante and they head back inside. Then she gets an idea.

Elsa-"We should do something for a while."

Dante-"Good idea. You know sword fighting?"

Elsa-"Well, only a little bit."

Dante-"I'll help you. I'm gonna teach you how to defend yourself and Anna from threats."

Elsa reaches out her right hand and it the ice begins forming into a sword.

Dante-"A sword. How thoughtful..."

Dante then creates a sword and readies it. They circle each other for a few seconds.

Dante-"Are you afraid, Elsa?"

Elsa-"I am, but not."

Dante-"Then you should be."

Dante charges are swings his green sword, but Elsa blocks it with hers. Elsa back off and swings at Dante, but the Green Lantern ducks and jumps back a bit.

Dante-"You must learn to face your fears, Elsa."

Dante forward slashes and Elsa parries the attack. She left hooks her blade and Dante blocks it.

Elsa-"I must conceal, don't feel."

She slams her sword to the ground and a bunch of spikes are shooting form the ground towards Dante. Dante creates a platform over the spikes and runs for Elsa. Elsa launches herself in the air with her ice like a jet pack and lands on the green construct. They charge at each other and lock their weapons in.

Elsa-"You give up, Dante?"

Dante-"I'm a Green Lantern, Elsa. I never give up."

Elsa-"Then you should."

From out of nowhere, a huge spike rips through the platform knocking Dante off. He creates a mattress and lands safely on the ground. Elsa laughs and slides down on a hill made from her snow. She walks to him and points her sword at Dante's neck.

Elsa-"Now you give?"

Dante-"Okay, you win."

He gets up and dissolves the constructs. Elsa does the same with her powers.

Dante-"You did pretty good."

Elsa-"Thank you. We should rest for the night."

Dante-"You're right."

They then walk up the stairs towards the bedroom on the third floor. The crystals around the room provide light. In the center of the floor was a king size bed with 4 sets of pillows and a white thick blanket. Elsa takes Dante and guides him to the bed. He yawns knowing that it is late. Elsa then changes her dress into a nice nightgown to sleep in. Dante is still in his Green Lantern uniform. He changes back into his military uniform. That's when Elsa helps Dante. She waves her hands and her power changes his uniform into his own nightgown. They both have a snowflake symbol on it. They then crawl underneath the sheets preparing to go to sleep.

Elsa-"Good night, my soldier."

Dante-"Good night, my queen."

They wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Fear growing

Back at Arendelle, things are not going well for the people. Many of the buildings were covered with snow or ice. The temperature continues to drop a little bit and the supplies for warmth are running out. And worse, the weather prevents the air force from launching planes into the air.

Citizen 1-"No. No. No. You got the bark facing down. It needs to face up."

Citizen 2-"You're wrong. It faces down."

Citizen 1-"It faces up."

Citizen 2-"No, down."

Citizen-"Up!"

Citizen 2-"Down!"

As they argue about the log, Hans rushes through the crowd like a light in the dark.

Hans-"Cloak. Does anyone need a cloak?"

Gerda-"Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness."

Hans-"The castle is open. There's soup and hot glögg in the Great Hall."

He hands the stack of cloaks to a guard.

Hans-"Here. Pass these out."

Just then the Duke approaches Hans.

Duke-"Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?"

Hans-"Princess Anna has given her orders and-"

Duke-"And that's another thing; has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all? "

Hans's nice eyes turn to threatening slits. He walks towards the Duke.

Hans-"Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

Duke-"Treason?!"

Suddenly they hear the alarmed whinny of Anna's horse. It returns alone, bucking and kicking. Hans grabs its reins trying to calm it down.

Hans-"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy. Easy. Easy."

The crowd gathers around Hans and Anna's horse knowing that Anna has not returned.

Crowd-"Princess Anna's horse. What happened to her? Where is she?"

Hans steadies the horse, looks up at the mountain. He sees all the panicked faces of the kingdom looking to him.

Hans-"Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find her!"

Volunteers, some from Arendelle, some from other lands, rush up to offer their services. The Duke then decides to go find Anna.

Duke-"I volunteer two men, my Lord! Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand? Also keep a look out for the man in green who call himself the Green Lantern. He protects the Queen."

His two thugs sneer. Just then Captain Alvis arrives.

Captain-"Where is Dante?"

Hans-"He's out there with the queen."

Captain-"He shall keep her safe until you get there."

Hans-"We need a few vehicles, Captain."

Captain-"Yes, Your Highness."

He heads off to fetch a few vehicles for Hans. Hans and the volunteers arm themselves with AG-3 assault rifles and some pistols. Duke's bodyguards are armed with modern crossbows. Then a couple of Mercedes-Benz G-Wagon ADF Military Vehicles arrived.

Hans-"We find the queen, but we do not harm her."

He got in the passenger side of the lead Mercedes. Then they drove off to the North Mountain to find Elsa.

Back in Elsa's palace, Dante slowly wakes up from his sleep. He rubs his eyes.

Dante-"Morning, Elsa."

HE turns to find that Elsa is gone. He quickly gets out of bed and looks around the room for her.

Dante-"Elsa? Elsa, where are you?"

He changes into his Green Lantern uniform and flies down stairs. He reaches to a pair of doors and slowly opens them. He then was amazed about it. It was a dining room made out of pure ice. In the center was an ice table with two chairs from one end to the other. Just then Elsa arrives from the left side.

Elsa-"Morning, Dante."

Dante flinches and steps back a bit.

Dante-"Oh, man. Elsa, you nearly scare the blaze out of me."

Elsa giggles about it.

Elsa-"I'm sorry, Rayner. I won't do that again."

Dante-"Ah, what the heck? Nice dining hall."

Elsa-"It can't be complete without any food."

Dante-"I'll find us some. You should set up the silverwares and stuff."

Elsa-"Oh no problem."

She snaps her fingers and the silverwares are created.

Dante-"Did I ever tell how much I love you?"

Elsa-"Yes, you did, soldier. Now go get us some food please."

Dante-"Mam, yes, mam."

Dante heads out to find some food. He flies out of Arendelle to other countries around Europe to gather food for Elsa and himself. From Germany, to Britain. From Spain, to France, and Italy. Then he returns to the Ice Palace in an OH-6A helicopter construct. In the construct was a bag full of food. Just then the roof of the palace vanishes and the construct lands inside the palace. Then the roof re-appears and the construct vanishes.

Elsa-"Where did you go?"

Dante-"I just took a little trio around Europe to gather what we need."

Elsa smiles at her boyfriend. Dante picks up the bag and they head for dining room to prepare. After they eat their breakfast, Elsa and Dante head back to their room. Later on they are watching the Blue Man Group from Dante's ring. Just then they here a voice.

Voice-"Elsa?"

Dante quickly dissolves the construct and they got up.

Dante-"It's Anna."

Elsa-"Oh-no. She found me."

Dante holds her hand.

Dante-"You need to face your fears, Elsa."

Elsa walks down towards the second floor of the main room.

Elsa-"_Anna?"_

She sees Anna from the top. Anna was amazed about Elsa's new dress.

Anna-"Elsa, you look different... It's a good different... And this place is amazing."

Elsa-"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of."

Anna-"Where's Dante? Is he with you?"

Elsa-"Yes. Dante?"

Dante appears in his uniform with a spear in his hand ready to protect Elsa.

Anna-"Dante, you're okay."

Dante-"Thank you, Anna."

Anna begins climbing up the stairs slowly.

Anna-"I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known-"

Elsa backs up, away from Anna. Dante crosses his spear in front of Elsa.

Elsa-"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you should probably go, please.

Anna-"But I just got here."

Elsa-"You belong in Arendelle.

Anna-"So do you and Dante."

Anna takes another step up. Elsa backs up more. Dante stands in front of Elsa and confronts Anna.

Dante-"Anna, you need to go back. Your father told me to keep Elsa safe from harm."

Anna-"I know, Dante, but I can't go home without her."

Elsa-"No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody. Beside, Dante is the only soldier I trust."

Anna-"About that-"

Voice-"_58... 59... 60."_

Elsa-"Wait. What is that?"

A snowman with a nose carrot comes running in the front door. He waves.

Snowman-"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Elsa-"Olaf? "

Dante-"I don't believe. You're alive, Olaf."

Olaf-"Hi, guy in green."

Olaf stops beside Anna, looks up at Elsa, intimidated.

Olaf-"You built me. You remember that?

Elsa-"And you're alive?"

Olaf-"Um...I think so?"

Anna kneels down beside Olaf.

Anna-"He's just like the one we built as kids... We were so close. We can be like that again."

Elsa smiles, but then a memory returns to her. Young Anna is struck by Elsa's powers.

YOUNG ELSA-"Anna!"

Young Anna falls unconscious. Young Dante flies and catches her. Young Elsa races to her. The flashback ends and Elsa's face sinks in pain.

Elsa-"No. You can't you have to go."

Dante-"This way. Up the stairs."

Elsa turns and heads up the second story steps.

Anna-"Elsa, wait!"

Elsa-"Goodbye, Anna."

Anna-"This will not work like this."

Elsa-"I'm just trying to protect you."

Elsa continues to flee. Anna pursues her.

Anna-"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again."

PLEASE DON'T SLAM THE DOOR.

YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP YOUR DISTANCE ANYMORE.

`CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, I FINALLY UNDERSTAND.

FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,

WE CAN FIX THIS HAND IN HAND.

WE CAN HEAD DOWN THIS MOUNTAIN TOGETHER.

YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIVE IN FEAR.

`CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,

I WILL BE RIGHT HERE.

They arrive on the top floor, Elsa's main living space. Elsa turns back to Anna, grateful, but determined.

Elsa-"Anna, PLEASE GO BACK HOME.

YOUR LIFE AWAITS.

GO ENJOY THE SUN

AND OPEN UP THE GATES.

Anna-"Yeah, but-"

Elsa-"I know!"

YOU MEAN WELL,

BUT LEAVE ME BE.

YES, I'M ALONE BUT I'M ALONE AND FREE.

Elsa opens up the balcony doors.

JUST STAY AWAY AND YOU'LL BE SAFE FROM ME.

Anna-"ACTUALLY, WE'RE NOT."

Elsa-"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT?"

Anna-"I GET THE FEELING YOU DON'T KNOW?"

Elsa-"WHAT DO I NOT KNOW?"

Anna-"ARENDELLE'S IN DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP SNOW."

Elsa-"What?"

Elsa looks past Anna's shoulder out white-peaked mountains.

Anna-"You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere."

Elsa-"Everywhere?

Anna-"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it.

Elsa-"No, I can't. I don't know how."

Anna-"Sure you can. I know you can."

Snow starts to swirl around the room.

CUZ FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,

Elsa-"I'M SUCH A FOOL!

I CAN'T BE FREE!

Anna-"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID."

Elsa-"NO ESCAPE FROM THE STORM INSIDE OF ME!"

The snow picks up. Anna tries to fight through it.

Anna-"WE CAN WORK THIS OUT TOGETHER."

Elsa-"I CAN'T CONTROL THE CURSE!"

Anna-"WE'LL REVERSE THE STORM YOU'VE MADE."

Elsa-"ANNA, PLEASE, YOU'LL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE!

Anna-" DON'T PANIC."

Elsa-"THERE'S SO MUCH FEAR!"

Anna-"WE'LL MAKE THE SUN SHINE BRIGHT."

Elsa-"YOU'RE NOT SAFE HERE!"

WE CAN FACE THIS THING TOGETHER...

But as Anna sings, we lose sight of her in the thickening blizzard taking over the room.

Elsa-"NO!"

Anna-"WE CAN CHANGE THIS WINTER WEATHER, AND EVERYTHING WILL BE..."

Anna's voice disappears in the storm as Elsa cries out.

Elsa-"I CAN'T"!

Elsa's fear, so strong, sucks the blizzard back into her and then it bursts out, unwittingly, like a sharp snowflake. Anna is STRUCK right in the heart. It also strikes Dante who manages to block his arm as it hits him. She grasps her chest in pain and stumbles back. She falls to her knees. Elsa gasps when she sees Anna. Just then, Olaf and a man name Kristoff rush into the room to Anna's side. Elsa sees Dante hit by her powers and rushes to him.

Elsa-"Dante-"

Dante-"I'm okay. It did not him me in the heart. I'll live."

Kristoff-"Anna. Are you okay?"

Anna-"I'm okay... I'm fine."

Anna gets to her feet, determined to hide the pain.

Elsa-"Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go."

Anna-"No, I know we can figure this out together—"

Elsa-"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

Anna doesn't have the answer. Kristoff sees spiky ice shadows creeping down the walls. Puts a protective arm around Anna.

Kristoff-"Anna, I think we should go."

Anna-"No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa."

Elsa-"Yes you are."

Elsa waves her arms and builds a giant, menacing snowman name MARSHMALLOW. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf back away from the beast. Dante recovers and gets up.

Anna-"Dante, what are you doing? Help us."

Dante-"I can't, Anna. Elsa's fear is growing. I have to protect her."

Anna-"I trusted you."

Dante-"And I trusted in you too. I'm sorry."

He floats and aims his ring at them.

Anna-"Dante, don't do it!"

Dante-"Forgive me, Anna, but this is for your sister's protection."

He fires a blast near the trio and they are knocked out of the castle and onto the snow. He sheds a tear knowing that he will regret it for what he has done. He drops to his knees and buries his face with his hands. Elsa walks to Dante and comforts him.

Dante-"What have I become?"

Elsa-"You're not a monster, Dante. You have done yourself to be proud."

Dante-"Thanks, Elsa."

For a while, Elsa walks around was fear begins to darkening the room.

Elsa-"Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!

She hears ice cracking. She stops and looks around. She's left a sharp wake of ice spikes behind her on the floor. They grow up the wall, taking over the castle.

Dante-"This is getting worse, Elsa."

Elsa-"Dante, I'm scared."

Dante-"I know, Elsa. I know."

Elsa-"What can I do?"

Dante then remembers something he learns from his father.

Dante-"There's a special technique that my dad tough me when he took me to visit the planet Odym."

Elsa-"What is it?"

Dante-"Saint Walker of the Blue Lantern Corps taught me how to calm my emotions by calming down. If you can do the technique, you have a shot a freeing yourself from fear."

Elsa-"It just may work. Okay how do you do it?"

Dante-"Sit in a meditating and watch me."

He sits down in a meditating position with his legs crossed. Elsa follows and sits down. He then places his left hand in front of his chest and places his right hand on the top pointing up and shows two fingers. Elsa then copies him. They both close their eyes.

Dante-"Take a deep breath. Keep your mind focused on the calmness of the lake. Clear out all emotions."

Elsa breathes slowly and begins to emptying her fear very slowly. For a while, the upper room was darkening, now it begins to brightening again thanks to Dante's technique.

Dante-"Let your fear out of you."

Then Elsa opens her eyes and sees the spikes gone. Dante opens his eyes and smiles.

Elsa-"I did it."

Dante-"Good job, Elsa."

Ring-"_Caution. Yellow energy has been detected in the area."_

Dante-"Locate the threat."

Ring-"_Target located. 800 yards and closing. 2 vehicles and 12 men approaching."_

Dante rushes outside and constructs a pair of binoculars. He looks and sees two Mercedes approaching the area. Elsa walks next to him.

Elsa-"What is it?"

Dante-"We got company, Elsa."

They rush back inside the palace.

Elsa-"They're coming for me!"

Dante-"Well that's not going to happen. I will fight them till the end."

He creates a barricade wall and several troops ready to defend the front door if breached.

Dante-"I sense a Sinestro nearby and will come for you."

From outside in the Mercedes, Hans readies his ring.

Hans-"I sense the Green Lantern is near."

**The fight is about to begin between Dante and Hans for Elsa. Review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Dante vs Hans- 1st Round

Dawn breaks and Dante prepares himself to face Hans as they prepare to storm the castle to find Elsa.

Dante-"Elsa, there's something I want to give to you."

Elsa-"What is it?"

Dante pulls out his necklace and puts it in Elsa's hand. He closes her hand and looks at her.

Dante-"I am no longer wielding my father's ring. You must keep it safe from harm."

Elsa-"I can't!"

Dante-"Elsa, please. I'll hold them off as long as I can."

Elsa looks at him before looking at the ring. She then clenches it and agrees. She puts on the necklace and hides the ring underneath her dress. Dante creates an M-4 carbine with an ACOG scope and a 203. He is ready to face Hans and protect Elsa.

* * *

><p>From outside, the Mercedes parked 20 feet from the stairs to the castle. Hans and the men tread cautiously towards the castle. Hans readies his ring while the men ready their assault rifles.<p>

Hans-"We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?"

The Duke's thugs exchange a look. Suddenly, a mass of snow rises from the ground behind Hans. It's Marshmallow, Elsa's snow guard.

Marshmallow-"Go away!"

He slams a fist inches from Hans. Hans deftly dodges out of the way. All of the guards take up arms against Marshmallow, who quickly knocks them over. Marshmallow throws down a guard, who topple over Hans. Marshmallow raises his foot to stomp on Hans, but Hans barrel-rolls himself to safety. He then changes into his Sinestro uniform and creates a yellow sword. Just then, Elsa peeks out the front doors. The Duke's two thugs see her.

Duke's thug-"The Queen."

The thugs charge up the stairs, but they are blast back down the stairs. It was Dante in his Green Lantern uniform.

Dante-"Elsa, run!"

Elsa runs inside and Dante opens fire on the thugs. Hans hears the gun shot and creates a barrier for the thugs to take cover. He then sees Dante shooting and smiles wickedly.

Hans-"There you are."

Han flies over Marshmallow and fires a yellow beam at Dante. It hits him directly in the chest and he gets thrown inside. He grunts in pain. Marshmallow grams Hans and slams him on the snow. Elsa sees Dante down and injured.

Elsa-"Dante!"

Dante grunts in pain and Elsa helps him up.

Dante-"It's Hans. He's a Sinestro!"

They guards burst through the ice doors. Elsa flees to the top floor of her palace. The guards pursue her and trap her on the top floor, raising their crossbows at the Ice Queen.

Elsa-"No! Please!"

One of the thugs shoots an arrow right at Elsa. At the last moment she creates an ice wall. It stops the arrow, inches from her face. The thugs reload their crossbows to take another shot.

Elsa-"Stay away!"

Elsa shoots ice at the thugs. They duck out of the way and continue the attack.

Thud-"Get her! Get her!"

Dante-"Get away from her!"

Dante pushes them out of the door with a hand construct. Back outside, Hans is nearly crushed by Marshmallow. He rolls out of the way away and jumps to his feet. And with agile might, he slices Marshmallow's leg off with his sword. Marshmallow stumbles back, off balance. And falls off over the cliff, but not before striking Hans. Hans goes over the edge. Hans clings to the ice steps. His men help him up and they rush into the ice palace. Dante quickly slams the door shut and barricades it with a constructs. He then dissolves his troops and moves next to Elsa. The men tried break in but the door is locked tight. Hans then creates a battering ram and begins ramming into the door. Since Fear is the counter of Willpower, the green construct begins cracking.

Dante-"It won't hold for long."

Then the doors burst open and they move inside.

Dante-"Fall back! Fall back!"

They head up stairs to the top floor. Soon the room begins to turn to yellow a bit. The thugs reach to them and they are surrounded. It's do or die. In two swift moves, Elsa traps one thug in a cage of spikes that threaten his neck. The other she pushes back with a wall of ice...up against the balcony doors...which BURST and CRACK. OUT ONTO THE BALCONY... The balcony doors shatter. The thug is pushed to the edge. He's inches away from falling to his death. Back inside, Hans and his men run in. See the destruction and the thugs near death. He sees Dante with Elsa.

Hans-"Green Lantern."

Dante turns and sees Hans in his Sinestro uniform. He grins his teeth.

Dante-"Hans."

Hans-"We finally meet at last. Elsa has created this and now you can't stop me from taking her away."

Dante-"To hell with you and Sinestro!"

Dante creates a sword and charges at Hans. The Sinestro blocks it with his sword and they lock in. They then begins swing their swords at each other. Dante jumps back and creates a spear and throws it at Hans, but Hans cuts the construct in two with his sword.

Hans-"I see that you are afraid of me, Green Lantern."

Dante-"No! I'm not!"

Hans-"You don't understand. Elsa's fear is what makes us stronger and you weak."

Dante creates a mini and shoots Hans, but he blocks the bullets with a round shield until the gun runs out of bullets. Hans throws the shield and it hits Dante in the gut. He is thrown towards the ice trapping the Duke's thugs. Hans then turns towards Elsa who is a bit mad.

Hans-"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are."

Elsa snaps out of her rage. She sees the men, frightened, moments from death. She stops. Elsa looks to Hans, overwhelmed, frightened. The wall retreats from the thug on the balcony. The ice spikes lower from the second thug's neck. He takes advantage and aims his crossbow at Elsa's back. Hans sees him runs and pushes the crossbow up just as the arrow releases. The arrow hits the ice chandelier, hanging directly above Elsa. The chandelier then comes crashing down. Elsa dives out of the way but she falls in the blast. She is knocked unconscious next to Dante. He slowly recovers but he is beaten badly. He his has enough strength left.

Dante-"Elsa!"

He charges at Hans who grabs him with a hand construct. He then throws him around like a rag doll from wall to wall. He then tosses Dante in the air and grabs him and pulls closer to him. Dante bleeds from his head.

Dante-"Why? W-why are you doing this?"

Hans-"I have to do what I was told to do. Elsa shall be executed for her crimes and I shall claim the throne."

Dante spits some blood at Hans's face. Hans punches him in the face. He wipes the blood off.

Dante-"You will never claim the throne. Anna will stop you."

Hans-"Oh really? It's too bad that she won't see you when I find her. She really thinks that I was going to marry her. Well she is wrong. It was all part of the plan."

Dante-"What plan?"

Hans-"To kill Elsa and take over Arendelle."

Dante-"I will stop you."

Hans-"You tried but you failed. Now you won't be able to live to see the execution and me crowned king. Say greetings to your father as you join him!"

Hans blasts Dante through the balcony rails and he falls into the snowy pit 50 feet below the castle. Hans then picks up Elsa and they head back to their vehicles. Dante is down and out but not dead as the snow cover him up like a blanket. As they head back to Arendelle, Hans dissolves his uniform and speaks to Sinestro.

Hans-"The Green Lantern is dead, Thaal."

Sinestro-_"Well done, Hans. You may now proceed to claim the throne when Elsa is dead."_

Hans-"It will be done, my lord."

Stage 2 is complete for Hans. The finals stage is in motion. He will take over Arendelle with an iron fist.

**Oh-no. Dante has been beaten by Hans and Elsa has been captured. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Will and Love

Elsa's face as her eyes flutters open. She sits up. She's surrounded by stone. She is locked up in the Arendelle castle dungeon. Elsa looks to the nearby window. Tries to rush to it. She's pulled taut by giant shackles that fit like iron gloves. She is chained to the wall. Elsa strains to looks out a window. Arendelle is outside, frozen solid and getting further buried under the ice and snow that is falling.

Elsa-"No...What have I done?"

Hans enters with a torch in his hand. He hangs it by the door.

Elsa-"Why did you bring me here?"

Hans-"I couldn't just let them kill you."

Elsa-"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna.

Hans-"Anna has not returned."

Elsa gasps knowing that she has struck her with her powers.

Elsa-"Where's Dante?"

Hans know that Dante was blasted out of the palace by him so he covers.

Hans-"He fell, while trying to protect you."

Elsa gasps in horror. She knew Dante is dead. She sheds a tear from her eye. Elsa looks to the storm with worry.

Hans-"If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer...please."

Elsa turns to meet his eyes in desperate."

Elsa-"Don't you see...I can't. You have to tell them to let me go."

Hans sees the sincerity in her eyes. He walks to the door and takes the torch.

Hans-"I will do what I can."

He opens the door and leaves. Elsa, distraught, hears cracking. She looks down as her shackles begin to freeze over. The storm outside picks up. Elsa looks out the window and prays knowing that Dante is still alive.

* * *

><p>Back at the ice palace, buried beneath the snow, Dante was wounded from his battle against Hans. Just then there was a bright green light. Dante open his eyes and look to see. Two figures come towards him. The Guardians Ganthet and Sayd. They reach to Dante and raise their arms. The light then surrounds Dante and begins healing his wounds. When they are done, they lift him from the ground and back to the cliff. He begins waking up from the injury.<p>

Dante-"What happen?"

Sayd-"You were unconscious from your battle against the Sinestro."

Dante sees Ganthet and Sayd in front of him. He smiles with joy.

Dante-"Ganthet. Sayd. I'm so glad to see you. But why?"

Ganthet-"You Dante Rayner are the only one who will save Arendelle from Hans. He's planning to kill Elsa."

Sayd-"We will help you with your fight against Hans. Elsa loves you and she needs you."

Dante has a determine look on his face. He must stop Hans and save all of Arendelle including his love, Elsa.

Dante-"Give your strength, Guardians. I will fulfill my destiny as a Green Lantern!"

Ganthet and Sayd raise their hands and a light shines on Dante. He glows pure green and floats in the air. Soon, pieces of construct begin forming into armor. It forms around the entire body from neck to toe. A Green Lantern symbol is in the middle of it. Then a helmet is form on Dante's head. It covers his face except his eyes and has wings on top of it. He then constructs a flight tech similar to Optimus Prime's from Transformers. He is fully armored and ready to fight.

Dante-"Let's roll!"

Dante takes off into the air and flies back towards Arnedelle with the Gaurdians following him.

* * *

><p>Back in Arendelle, in the council chamber, there was meeting going on about the whereabouts of Anna. The Duke looks out the window at the growing snowstorm. He rubs his arms and shivers.<p>

Duke-"It's getting colder by the minute. If we don't do something soon, we'll all freeze to death."

Hans comes in, putting on his most distraught face.

Spanish Dignitary-"Prince Hans."

Hans-"Princess Anna is...dead."

Various Dignitaries-"What...? No... Mon dieu."

Hans stumbles, weak with grief. The men help him to a chair.

Duke-"What happened to her?"

Hans-"She was killed by Queen Elsa."

Duke-"Her own sister."

Hans-"At least we got to say our marriage vows...before she died in my arms.

He bows his head in a brilliant display of teary grief.

Duke-"There can be no doubt now; Queen Elsa is a monster along with the Green Lantern and we are all in grave danger."

Hans-"Don't worry about the Green Lantern. We killed him before retrieving the queen from her ice palace."

Spanish Dignitary-"Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you."

Hans nods; he knows what he's being asked to do, and he'll do it with the perfect amount of authority and gravitas. Now all has to do is be crowned king and Arendelle will fall.

Hans-"With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death."

The cell ices over. Elsa looks out at the storm that is devastating Arendelle, then hears the guards approaching.

Guard-_"She's dangerous. Move quickly and with resolve."_

Elsa pulls at her shackles. They crack. Just as the door busts open, the weight of the ice crumbles the walls. The men duck out of the way. Hans pushes his way into the room and sees the back wall is blown open and broken shackles on the floor. Elsa is gone.

5 miles from Arendelle, Dante, Ganthet, and Sayd fly as fast they could go to reach to Elsa.

Dante-"Hold on, Elsa. I'm coming."

Ganthet-"Hurry, Dante!"

Sayd-"Wait. I can feel Elsa's presence. She escaped and is in the fjord."

Dante-"Yes. Let's head down there."

They dive down toward the icy fjord but the wind and snow makes the difficult for the see. Dante lights up for Elsa or Anna to find him.

Elsa runs, but is nearly blinded by the snow and wind. She looks around for Dante through the wind. She then sees a green light coming. She smiles knowing that Dante is alive. She struggles through her own storm, but the fear is consuming her. A dark shadow approaches. It's Hans. He is companied by a few construct of knights.

Hans-"Elsa. You can't run from this!"

Elsa backs away from him.

Elsa-"Just take care of my sister."

Hans-"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart."

Elsa-"What? No."

Hans-"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white...

Elsa's face sinks as she realizes what she has done.

Hans-"Your sister is dead... because of you."

Elsa drops to her knees, emotionally broken. And with that, the swirling storm suddenly stops. The snow freezes mid-air, hangs suspended, trapped in grief. The time has come for the grand finale. From the air, Dante sees the clearing. He also spots Elsa on her knees.

Hans-"Now the time has come for me to rule Arnedelle. Dispose of her, my constructs."

They charge at Elsa. She sees them and screams in terror. Just then they are blasted into dust and Dante flies over her.

Elsa-"Dante!"

Hans-"Impossible!"

Hans shoots and hit Dante in the foot. He loses control and crashes into the fjord. Ganthet and Sayd help him up. Citizens and dignitaries rush to the wall's edge and look out to see. Anna, barely able to move but now able to see across the fjords to...

Anna-"Kristoff."

Kristoff-"Anna."

Anna pushes on towards Kristoff. He runs top speed towards her. There's still a lot of fjord to cross, but Kristoff is giving it all he's got. He's going to make it. But then, Anna hears the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard. She turns and sees Hans, behind Elsa, as he raises his sword over his head.

Anna-"Elsa."

From behind Dante recovers and runs towards Hans with a sword in hand. Anna looks back at Kristoff as he runs for her. She gives him a longing look, but then turns away from him. Using all of her remaining strength, as Hans brings his sword down, Anna throws herself in front of Elsa.

Anna-"NOOOO!"

In that instant, Anna freezes to solid ice. The sword hits her instead of Elsa. The sword shatters completely. The force of it sends Hans flying back and knocks him out. Dante rushes but is too late. Anna is frozen solid for good.

Dante-"Anna!"

Elsa-"Anna!"

Elsa rushes to Anna and touches her sister's frozen face. Dante rushes to her and feels to his hands and knees. He has failed to save Anna. Ganthet and Sayd hang their heads in respect of Anna's death.

Elsa-"Oh, Anna...no...no, please no."

Olaf walks up and sees Anna, frozen.

Olaf-"Anna?"

Elsa hugs Anna and cries. Kristoff watches in shocked despair. Sven steps up to his side. Citizens and dignitaries on the castle walls bow their heads. All of Arendelle is joined in somber silence.

Sayd-"I'm sorry, Elsa."

But then, Anna begins to warm up. She begins to thaw. Olaf looks up and gasps. Kristoff and Sven notice, light up. Dante then sees Anna bending her arm and embraces Elsa.

Elsa-"Wha-? Anna?"

Anna opens her eyes. She smiles at Elsa, relieved.

Anna-"Oh, Elsa."

They embrace.

Elsa-"You sacrificed yourself for me?"

Anna-"I love you."

Dante-"Elsa?"

Elsa turns and sees Dante in his flight tech mode.

Elsa-"Dante?"

Dante-"Yes, Elsa. I'm have returned."

She smiles and tightly embraces him. She then sees the Gaurdians who smiles at her.

Elsa-"Um, Dante, who are they?"

Dante-"Oh, everyone. This is Ganthet and Sayd, the Guardians of Oa."

Elsa-"Thank you for saving Dante."

Sayd-"With pleasure, Elsa. Your love has save Anna from her eternal death."

Ganthet-"A true love will that a frozen heart, Anna."

Just then the ring inside Elsa's dress begins to glow. It then breaks free from the necklace and floats in front of Elsa. They are watching it float.

Dante-"My dad's ring."

Ganthet-"I believe it is choosing a new replacement."

Then Elsa raises her hand and the ring inserts into her middle finger. Elsa then begins glowing green.

Anna-"Elsa?"

Sayd-"The ring has chosen the queen as a replacement."

The glowing stops and Elsa is now a Green Lantern like Dante. She wears a fully green suit with black gloves and white shoes. She gasps and looks at her new uniform.

Elsa-"Wow! I'm a Green Lantern."

Ganthet-"Elsa of Earth, you have the ability to overcome great fear."

Sayd-"Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."

Olaf realizes what's happened. He's so excited about it, he lifts his head right off his body and exclaims-

Olaf-"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

Elsa-"Love...will thaw...Of course."

Elsa looks at Anna with confidence.

Anna-"Elsa?"

Elsa-"Love."

Elsa lifts her arms and the ground shakes and cracks. The ice and snow breaks away and raises high into the air. Beneath their feet the bow of a ship thaws. The entire fjord melts and other boats right themselves. The villagers come out to see the warmth returning. In one final wave, Elsa draws all of the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, then waves it away, leaving only a warm summer day.

Anna-"I knew you could do it."

Olaf-" Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last."

Elsa-"Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy."

Elsa waves her hand and surrounds Olaf with a swirl of cold air. He refreezes and above his head she leaves a little, perpetually-snowing storm cloud. Olaf loves it.

Olaf-"Hey, my own personal flurry."

Just then Hans recovers and gets mad at them.

Hans-"NO! It's impossible! This was my dream to be king and you ruined it!"

He changes into Sinestro uniform and readies his sword. Dante activates his flight tech and it transforms into a weapons platform. He runs into it and grabs an axe and shield construct and readies it.

Dante-"Ganthet, Sayd, get them to safety!"

Ganthet and Sayd create a platform it carries the group off the ship. They watch as Dante and Hans square off again.

Hans-"I could have killed you already, Rayner."

Dante-"The only cure for death is immortality which I do not believe in. The will is my power. Hans, beware my power!"

Hans charges and swings at Dante but he blocks it with his shield. He flies up and dives towards Hans and knocks him towards the mast of the ship. Hans creates a bow and arrow. He shoots it but Dante blocks the arrow. Just then a rope grabs Hans' arms and ties them together. It was Elsa who joins Dante to fight Hans.

Dante-"Elsa?"

Elsa-"I have to come to help you. Hans tried to kill me but he did not. We fight together."

Dante-"Thanks, my love."

Hans shoots a beam at Elsa. She was thrown but Dante creates a giant pillow and cushions her fall. Dante creates a missile pack and fires several missiles at Hans. Elsa recovers and creates a pack of wolves and they attack him. Dante creates a large hammer and whacks Hans towards the edge of the ship. Soon Hans is weakening.

Hans-"How is this possible?"

Dante-"You reek of fear, Hans. Even the toughest emotions cannot block the smell. I guess I follow my fear towards you."

Elsa-"And your days of being a Sinestro are done!"

Elsa creates chain and holds him down allowing Dante to pull the yellow ring out of Han's finger.

Hans-"NOOO!"

He is changes back into his regular clothing. Dante places the ring in a box construct. Soon Anna the others return. Kristoff is ready to beat up Hans, but Anna puts up a hand and stops him.

Anna-"Uh. Uh. Uh."

She'll handle this. She goes over to Hans.

Hans-"Anna? But she froze your heart."

Anna-"The only frozen heart around here is yours."

She turns away from him, proud of her words. But not yet satisfied, she turns back and punches him right in the face. He falls overboard and into the water. The dignitaries cheered with joy. Elsa comes over to Anna and hugs her. Over her shoulder, Kristoff meets Anna's eyes. She smiles brighter, happy.


	10. Chapter 10: The Great Thaw Begins

It's a beautiful summer day. The mighty ships have been repaired and are sailing away. Captain Alvis and two of his men take Hans to his ship in chains. Hans is then thrown into a brig.

French Dignitary-"I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior."

Kai-"Arendelle thanks you, my Lord."

Captain Alvis-"And make sure that his parents what he's been doing."

French Dignitary-"Thank you, Captain.

They walk away from the ship and back to the kingdom. Down on the dock, Arendelle guards lead the Duke and his two thugs to their ship. Dante is in his Green Lantern uniform with his arm crossed looking at the Duke with a stern look.

Duke-"This is unacceptable. I am innocent. I'm a victim of fear."

Dante-"I think no one is buying for your crap, Duke. You can play innocent all you want. You will hear when the king has a word with you."

The Duke then fakes an injury to himself.

Duke-"My neck hurts. Is there a doctor I could...No? And I demand to see the Queen!"

Kai steps down from the gangplank to the dock.

Kai-"I have a message from the Queen. Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown.

Duke-"Weselton. It's Weselton!"

Dante then creates a pair of wolves and they growl at the Duke.

Duke-"Get them away from me!"

He hides behind his thugs. The wolves then move slowly towards them. The Duke and his thugs fled to their ship with the wolves barking at them.

Dante-"Yeah you better run you filthy miscreant! And don't ever let me catch you guys here ever again or my wolves will come for you."

He gets to his knees and pets them. They like and Dante laughs. Just then a green hand grabs him and pulls him to the person who is a now a Green Lantern; Elsa.

Elsa-"You finish now?"

Dante-"Elsa. You scare me."

Elsa giggles about it.

Elsa-"Come on, Dante. We don't want to be late for the celebration."

Dante-"You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Elsa-"Okay."

She takes off and flies towards the courtyard. Dante takes out the box and opens it. Hans' ring in secured. Just then Ganthet and Sayd arrived.

Dante-"Hans' ring is secured. He will never again threaten Arnedelle or the world."

He gives the box to Ganthet and nods.

Ganthet-"We shall keep it safe from harm, Dante."

Sayd-"In the meantime, Elsa needs to be trained if she is willing to be to protect her kingdom."

Dante-"She does not need training from Kilowog. I'll train her."

Sayd-"Are you sure, Dante?"

Dante-"She's the only I respect the most."

The Guardians then nod and begin floating up into the air taking the box with them. Dante waves as they head off back towards Oa. Then he forms an idea. At the courtyard, Elsa stands as the gates to the castle are opening.

Elsa-"Are you ready?"

The villagers cheer. Elsa stops and creates an ice rink. The people, skates at the ready, hope onto it and twirl about. Elsa then freezes the fountain in a beautiful design and adds some snow flurries for atmosphere. Anna comes slipping in and Elsa catches her.

Anna-"I like the open gates."

Elsa-"We are never closing them again."

Elsa then waves her hand and magical ice skates (literally made of ice) form on Anna's boots.

Anna-"What? Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't ska-

Elsa grabs Anna's hands and pulls her along on the ice. Anna slips and slides, but laughs in delight. Sven goes slipping past. Kristoff runs after him.

Kristoff-"Look out. Reindeer coming through!"

Olaf-"skates and helps Elsa coach Anna."

Olaf-"That's it. Glide and pivot and glide and pivot."

Anna-"Hey, where's Dante?"

Just then a squad of green F-35s flies over the courtyard and Elsa smirks.

Elsa-"Dante..."

The constructs then climb up and break formation. They then release a trail of smoke. They begin flying around drawing something in the sky with their green smoke. The villagers, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff then gasps with joy to what they had seen. It was drawing of the king and queen. Then the F-35s did another flyby and they vanish leaving Dante the only one. He then lands in front of the group and they cheer. He bows to them and walks to the group.

Dante-"So, what do you think?"

Elsa response by hugging him. Soon Anna and the others hug him. Elsa sheds a tear in eye.

Elsa-"It's beautiful, Dante. Thank you."

Dante-"It's what I do, my love."

She then gives him a good kiss on the lips. Dante returns the kiss and they kiss with passion. Then Dante begins floating into the air while he kisses Elsa. They then let go and look at the ground. They land and they begin ice skating. Arendelle is at peace but soon it will be threaten once more.

From Qward, Sinestro looks at the screen seeing Dante celebrating with Elsa and Anna. He did not react when Hans was defeated. Then Amon Sur arrives.

Amon-"My lord, Hans is stripped from the Corps. Dante was tougher than we thought."

Sinestro-"Hmm. We shall wait for a while. We must have enough men to attack Arendelle. You may go."

Amon leaves and Sinestro looks at Dante.

Sinestro-"So, you manage to defeat one of my recruits? Soon you shall be history along with the queen."

**The trouble is not over for the world. Sinestro will launch his attack. Will Dante and Elsa be prepared when the time comes? Review...**


	11. Chapter 11: Sinestro Threat

Dante-"Alright, Elsa. Let's see what you got."

Elsa is in her Green Lantern uniform training with Dante. They are at the courtyard with Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf watching them. Dante starts training by creating a target dummy in front of Elsa. Elsa gets confused about this.

Anna-"Come on, Elsa! Show us a construct on that dummy! Show it whose boss!"

Elsa creates a large fist and punches the dummy off the stand and it crashes into wall.

Anna-"Alright, Elsa!"

Elsa was amazed about it. Dante nods and creates another dummy. Elsa then tries a different one. She creates a huge brass knuckles and it strike the dummy's head off. Dante then creates 3 more dummies and Elsa charges at them. She creates a lance with swings at the dummy to her right. She then thrust forward and stabs the second one to right. Then she throws the lance at the last dummy. They dissolve and Elsa looks at Dante who smiles at her.

Dante-"Well done, Elsa. Your will is starting to grow, but not enough."

Elsa-"Not enough?"

Dante-"No. Okay. Lesson number two; dodging enemy fire. Your enemy can shoot back at you. You need to be on alert at all times."

He creates a small pile of dodge balls. He then creates larges shackles that trapped Elsa to the ground. She tries to move but is super stuck. Dante picks up a ball and readies it.

Elsa-"What are you doing?"

Dante-"You want to survive, Elsa? You have to defend yourself."

Elsa-"Okay."

Dante throws one and Elsa moves her body to the left. Dante throws one and Elsa doges to the right. As Dante throws the dodge balls, Elsa dodges them without getting hit. When Dante throws the last ball, Elsa fires her ring and it destroys the ball into pieces. Dante smiles and nods. He then dissolves the shackles and Elsa feels her feet again.

Dante-"Nice job, Elsa. You're getting good at this."

Anna-"All right, Elsa."

As Dante turns to see Anna cheering for her sister, he gets hit in the face by a snowball. Dante turns and sees Elsa giggling. He smirks and wipes the snow off of his face.

Elsa-"You should never let your guard down, Dante."

Dante-"Very funny, Elsa. Next lesson; flying."

He floats up in the air and hovers towards Elsa who floats to his level.

Dante-"Think you can keep up?"

Elsa-"You better get going, Rayner."

Dante flies off with Elsa following him. He then uses his ring to create speed rings. Elsa sees them and flies through them. Dante then gains altitude and goes faster. Elsa sees Dante and follows him. Dante then does a loop-de-loop and a corkscrew maneuver. Elsa follows Dante's moves and soon she reaches to him.

Dante-"Not bad, Elsa!"

Elsa then tags him.

Elsa-"Come and get me!"

She dives into the clouds.

Dante-"Hey!"

He dives after her. She dives just 5 feet above the water. She sees Dante above her and they fly over fjord back to the castle. As they prepare to enter, Dante looks down and sees a shadow figure growing. He looks back and sees a yellow figure diving on them.

Dante-"Elsa, look out!"

Elsa sees the figure and turns hard left while Dante turns right. He turns and sees a Sinestro chasing Elsa. He turns and goes after the Sinestro. Elsa sees him chasing and tries to out run him. He shoots yellow beams at her. Elsa dodges them as Dante try to catch up. Elsa creates a shield around herself for protection. Dante reaches to the enemy and fires lasers. The Sinestro ignores and keeps chasing Elsa. He fires a powerful beam and it hits her in the back. She falls onto the grass. She turns and sees the enemy coming. She creates a shield around her and braces herself. Out of nowhere, Dante strikes the Sinestro and he slams into the ground in front of Elsa. She dissolves her shield and looks. Dante lands in front of the Sinestro and readies his sword.

Dante-"Elsa, remember your training as a Lantern."

Elsa-"Okay."

She readies her ring and they prepare to fight. The enemy attacks but Dante blocks parries it. Elsa creates a lance and charges at the Yellow Lantern. She spins her weapon and strike the enemy. The Sinestro creates large claws and strike Elsa back a few feet.

Dante-"Elsa!"

He creates a rescue cushion and it saves her. Dante creates dueling battle axes and charges at the enemy. The enemy then creates a spike mace and slams into Dante, but the Green Lantern parries the attack. Dante creates a group of archers and they fire their arrows at the Sinestro. They hit him a few times until Dante slams him down with a large hammer. Elsa arrives and constructs heavy chains and wraps them around the enemy. Dante dissolves his hammer and creates a buster sword and points it at the Sinestro.

Dante-"Why are you here?"

The Sinestro did not respond to answer the question. Dante then dissolves the sword and creates a dragon while Elsa uses her ice powers to create an ice bird.

Elsa-"Who sent you to attack me?"

Sinestro-"Thaal Sinestro did. He wanted to test your strength, Green Lantern. He said he will make you fear him."

Dante was a bit furious about it.

Dante-"Well I have a message for Sinestro. You tell him that he better be afraid cause you just mess with the wrong planet."

The Sinestro agrees to the message. Elsa dissolves her constructs and the Yellow Lantern flies off back into space. Elsa walks to Dante and wraps her arms around him.

Elsa-"You okay?"

Dante-"Yeah. Come on, Elsa. Let's go home."

He takes Elsa's hand and they fly back home.


End file.
